tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Fifth Camp (Part Two)
Yeah, so fourteen people are moving on because they lost the billion dollar case. (Nice one, guys) Contestants The contestants have already been picked. Killer Clowns #Niles - intelligent, neat freak, is very weak - Nalyd Renrut #Duncan - Turnertang No Team: #Han- Completely insane Duncan-obsessed girl- Sunshineandravioli Eliminated #Jack- Nice and cool skater musician, sometimes stupid Newly found genius Rocky #Xavier - mean kid, strong, sometimes insults people too much - Nalyd Renrut #Nalyd - master strategist, kind of clumsy - Nalyd Renrut #Matt-Lovable, girl-crazy nerd.-Ezekielguy #Hank - Inventor - Turnertang #Tobi Linch-Matt's Anti-Social Flat-mate.-Ezekielguy #Archie - An Athlete - Turnertang #Will- Tall kid, smart, friendly Rocky #Heather- Anonymos #Nalyd - master strategist, kind of clumsy - Nalyd Renrut #Sunshine- mentally unstable ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Heather- Anonymos #Ravioli- antisocial ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Kristi- A sweetie-pie, she is a little too caring and nice at times- Anonymos Day One Chat Chris: Welcome back, everyone! Nalyd: Oh joy... Xavier: *smacks Nalyd in the back of the head* Nalyd: *to Xavier* Jerk. (CONF) Niles: I don't wanna deal with Xavier again... Kristi: Another season? Yay! Maybe if I win again, I'll actually get the money!! Heather: Ugh, not another season here! Why do they keep dragging me into this!! Chris: Because, Heather, you and Nalyd fighting is hilarious. And the winner this season gets ONE BILLION DOLLARS!!!!!! Matt: I'm back! Tobi: .... Nalyd: Who are they? Niles: Matt and Tobi? I believe they got voted off early on... Nalyd: Oh. Duncan: I'm so going to win this time! Kristi: When do we get our teams, Chris? Kristi: (CONF) I hope I'm with Niles and Ravioli again! Chris: Once I feel like it. *laughs evilly* No, I'll go do it now. (LOL) Kristi: (Backs up slowly.) Um... Okay.... Nalyd: Cool, me and Ravioli are on the same team! Chris: You can go look at all the circus stuff we got for this season. Xavier: *scared* Are there... clowns? Chris: Yup! Xavier: ... *faints* Niles: *lifts leg to kick Xavier* Xavier: Don't even think about it. Niles: *stops, walks away* Ravioli: *kicks Xavier, then goes over to Nalyd* A whole new season... ugh... Sunshine: HOORAY!!!!! I'M A CLOWN!!! *attempts to juggle rocks, somehow manages to accidentally throw them at Nalyd, Niles, Xavier, Heather, Tobi, and Chris all at the same time* Oops. (EPIC FAIL XD) Nalyd: *ducks rock, to Ravioli* At least we're together this time. Niles: *gets hit in nose* Xavier: *deflects rock with face* Chris: *has intern take the hit* (LOL) Sunshine: ...THAT WAS AWESOME!!!! *goes to find more rocks* Ravioli: True... still, this means more time stuck with Sunshine... at least Han's not here this time. Han: *attempts to sneak over fence, gets electricuted, then is dragged away by the guys that arrested Al* (LOL) Nalyd: It'll be fun! Remember the last time we went to the circus? *remembers Amy throwing up on Elmo, Nanny Renrut getting arrested (And screaming, "I'll sue you all!"), and Sunshine giving thirty million people hiccups* Well, this will be more fun. (CONF) Nalyd: I've gotten way stronger since last season. I now have a *takes off hoodie* ten pack! *tries to do ab crunch, a loud snapping sound is hear* I think that was my spine... (FAIL) Ravioli: *remembers the time before that, where Sunshine released a lion that almost ate Elmo, Nanny Renrut got arrested (screaming, "I'll sue you all!") and Amy managed to blow up her cotton candy, which set the circus tent on fire* ...I hate the circus. (Conf.) Ravioli: I can't wait to win this season. A billion dollars is enough that Nalyd and I can send Sunshine to the middle of nowhere, and Nayld can still buy me that skull necklace I like! Unless he blows all the money on a car again... what is it with guys and cars?! (LOL) (Conf.) Sunshine: I'm so excited!!! When I win the money, I'm gonna buy DUNCAN!!! And Han's not here so I don't have to split him with her!!! And who knows, maybe I'll have some money left over and I can buy SHADOW!!!!!! *passes out at the thought* Chris: *to Ravioli* Then you're gonna hate this season! Since there was going to be a circus here, we have all the circus crud! Nalyd: Don't worry, Ravioli. We'll win this season. (CONF) Nalyd: Ravioli thinks that whenever I win a reality I waste all the money. I won't this time! I'm gonna buy candy! And a backpack with a secret compartment *in a high voice* JUST FOR CANDY!!!!! (LOL) Ravioli: Well, I guess it's less the circus, and more my family at the circus... Sunshine: *pokes an elephant with a stick, elephant tosses her several feet in the air, Sunshine lands on Xavier* Ravioli: See what I mean? Xavier: GET OFF OF ME!! *eyes twitch* (LOL) Chris: Ready for a challenge everyone???? Everyone: NO!!!!!!! Challenge One Chris: Draw yourself as a clown! Nalyd: Oh great... Ravioli: *stares at clown Nalyd* O____O;; (LOL) Nalyd: *covers her eyes* Don't worry. You should regain sight in a couple days... (LOL) Heather: We have to what?!! Nu-uh, no way! Xavier: Niles, you dork, you lok like Mario, not a clown! Niles: Well, I DO have dignity... Xavier: *give Niles an EPIC wedgie* There goes your dignity. Now try again. Nalyd: But Niles is on the other team. Xavier: If we're gonna win, we're gonna win because we deserve it, not because we are facing a loser. Ravioli: I can't believe I'm on your team again... Sunshine: OMG SNEEZY NERD IS MARIO!!!! *throws a mushroom at him to see if he grows giant XD* Niles: I'm allergic to mushrooms! *face swells up* Nalyd: *glares at Xavier* Xavier: You all need me more than I need you. *walks to cabin* Nalyd: *sees Xavier's clown head, screams, jumps into Ravioli's arms, she drops him* Dude! That doesn't look anything like you! Xavier: But it's awesome. Ravioli: ...dear god, I hope Amy and Elmo aren't watching this... they'll have nightmares for the rest of their lives... Matt: Hey, everyone!!!! (At Home) Amy: MY EYES!!!!! Elmo: *throws up* Nanny Renrut: I'll sue you all!! (At camp) Nalyd: Well, hopefully we'll win... Tobi: *Groans* Matt: Shut up, Tobi! You got to keep you're beloved hairstyle! Nalyd: Tobi, don't worry. We'll win this challenge. Sunshine: I LIKE THIS CHALLENGE!!! Nalyd: I'm sure you do... (Epic pic, Sunshine) Sunshine: *hits Nalyd on the head with a rubber squeeky mallet* (Thanks!) Nalyd: *sprays sunshine with one of those water squirting flowers, it malfunctions and explodes* I'M ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!! (LOL, fail) Ravioli: ...I changed my mind... I do hate the circus... Heather: Why me?!!! Nalyd: *sees Ravioli as a clown* ... (LOL, great pic, very scary XD) Jack: *arrives* Another season? Alright! Will: Nalyd, Ravioli, we should make an alliance. Then, if and when we make it to the merge, we can get Jack and Niles and dominate. And, when you don't need me anymore, you can ditch me. (Rocky: I'm back folks! Wacha!) Nalyd: No, Will. Will: Tobi, you? Jack: Matt! Hey, we're on the same team! Alliance? (ZOMG. GuitarAllying! XD) Kristi: Hey, Ravioli, you wouldn't by any chance be interested in an alliance like last time? If you aren't, I understand. Chris: Challenge ends soon! Ravioli: The sooner, the better... stupid clown costume... Chris: The acrobats have three good pictures, while the clowns only have two. Killer Clowns, talk about who to vote for. Niles: Who didn't do the challenge? We have to vote for Jack or Hank... I gotta say Jack. Hank's got invention skills. Sunshine: How can you say that?! Jack is our homie. Our dawg. Our brada. (XD) Niles: But he didn't do the challenge. Heather: The sooner Jack leaves, the better. Heather: (CONF) Two seasons ago... That boy drove me insane... First Vote Niles: *votes for Jack* I'm sorry you have to go so early. Heather: (Votes for Jack.) Au revoir! Jack: *votes Heather* No one else I can think of..... Sunshine: *votes Heather* No way I'll vote for Jack! The dude's my homie. My dawg. My brada. My-- *gets cut off* Jack: Thanks Sunshine! (XD, SonicAllying) Matt: *Votes for Heather* Oh, god not Jack! He's my brother from another mother! Hank: (Votes for Jack.) Duncan: (Votes for Jack.) Chris: *counts votes* Four for Jack, three for Heather! Sorry Jack, time to pack... your bags and leave. (It almost rhymed...) Jack: See ya.............(Fail. XD) Day Two Chat Nalyd: Too bad Jack is gone... Xavier: Whatever.... Heather: Yeah, what a shame... (Pauses, then bursts out laughing.) Can't even say that with a straight face!! Kristi: Heather, I'm really sorry, but I think that you could use a minor personality adjustment! Heather: Yeah.... Sunshine: I miss Jack already! He was my homie! My dawg! My brada! My- Ravioli: WE KNOW ALREADY!!! YOU'VE MADE THIS SPEECH FIFTEEN TIMES!!!!! Nalyd: Calm down, Ravioli. Just ignore her. Matt: *Walks up to Sunshine* Hey, We have a lot in common, right? How about you and me in an alliance? Niles: *to Heather* Heather since we voted together are we sort of in an alliance now? Nalyd: *stands up to get breakfast* Xavier: *trips Nalyd when Nalyd returns with oatmeal* Nalyd: *trips, oatmeal flies and land on Matt* Matt! Dude! Sorry! (I only picked Matt because he is online at the time...) Heather: (CONF) Do I like Niles? No. Do I want to be in an alliance with Niles? No. Will I use Niles to get farther in the game? Yes. Heather: Yeah, I guess we are, Niles! Niles: *trying to sound cool* That's tight, dawg... I'm trying new "cool phrases." What do you think? Matt: (CONF) Sunshine and I have been friends for too long! *Holds up picture of him and Sunshine sharing Tortellini for lunch in nursery school* Sunshine: *suddenly over Jack being eliminated* I wonder when the next challenge will be? Ravioli: I thought you were upset about Jack... Sunshine: Who? (FAIL XD) Nalyd: Sunshine, Matt, could I see you two outside for a second? Matt: You got it, Nalyd! Sunshine: Okay! *skips outside* Ravioli: So much happy in one little pixie... Nalyd: *outside with Matt and Sunshine* I think the three of us should form an alliance. You know, for old time's sake! What do you say? Xavier: Your boyfriend is a dork, Ravioli. Matt: Okay! *Plucks head in door to see Ravioli* Oh hey, Baby! *Is pulled back* Ow! OW!!! Ravioli: *to Xavier* You got a problem with that?! Sunshine: Of course, Nalyd, you're my homie! My dawg! My brada! My-- Matt: *Tries to see Ravioli again* I'll be the Duncan to you're Courtney, Ba--AHH!!! Nalyd: *hold up a card with thirty shades of white* Sunshine, you are snowflake pale... you can't my gangsta, dawg. *looks at card* Aw... I'm Wiki White... (LOL) Xavier: No, I just think you can do better. Look. *point to Nalyd who is trying to get a tan by reflecting the sun off of a frying pan* (Wait... So Nalyd, Xavier, and Matt all likeRavioli? o.O Wow, she's just like Gwen! LOL) Matt: (CONF) Next, we'll see what happens with Nalyd, Sunshine and Matt's alliance! Plus, Ravioli is hiding ANOTHER crush! We'll find out who! Giggity Giggity. Giggity goo. Stick around. (XD) Nalyd: *angrily to Matt* Stay away from Ravioli. I don't wanna be mean, but she's my ''girlfriend. *holds up a picture of Gwen* Take this, k? (CONF) Nalyd: I don't wanna be mean to Zeke but he's after my girlfriend! Matt: I met Gwen on a chat site, and she rejected me. I'm over her now. Ravioli: *sarcastically* Wow, you're such an expert on relationships! You should go into the matchmaking buisness! *regularly* Take a hike, jerk, it's none of your buisness anyway. *walks out of mess hall* Matt: *Sigh* I'm done with women! Sunshine: I'm slightly getting over Duncan, amazingly. *pulls on sweater that says "I HEART SHADOW"* (XD) Matt: It's difficult when you're me. When you've spent you're life obsessing over girls... (Wow, someone's giving up they're character LOL) Heather: (CONF) Omigod!! Those phrases were terrible!!! It was hard to keep a straight face, but I had to to keep our alliance! Heather: Um... Keep working on it Niles... Kristi: So, Ravioli, are you interested in an alliance, sort of like last time. If you're not, I perfectly understand... Nalyd: Ah, Matt. You'll find somebody just life I found Ravioli! *remembers Sunshine's "Meet the evil twin for 25 cents" tent* (LOL) Xavier: Your loss. (He got told) Niles: Right, homie. Ravioli: *storms out of mess hall* Nalyd, would you potentially be willing to throw the next challenge to vote out Xavier? Matt: It's OK, Nalyd, bro! I'm not into girls anymore! Tobi: *Hands him a magazine filled with girls* Matt: *Looks in magazine* That's better! Giggity Giggity Giggity! OH! Nalyd: Why? What did he do? You know... other than be born.... (I have a feeling some epic stuff is about to go down...) Duncan: I'm confused. Hank: Me too. Archie: Who wants to play football? Nalyd: *Ravioli explains what happened to Nalyd, Nalyd marches in to mess hall* Take it back... Xavier: No. Chris: *plays dramatic music* Nalyd: *raises hand to hit Xavier* Xavier: *grabs Nalyd's fist, flips Nalyd around in the air* Nalyd: *lands on floor* My spine... Chris: *is checking rule book to see if fighting is allowed* Nalyd: *stands up* Take it back... Xavier: No! Chris: *plays more dramatic music* Nalyd: *lifts leg to kick Xavier* Xavier: *grabs Nalyd's foot, twists him again, Nalyd falls on ground again* Nalyd: *on ground* Take it back! Xavier: *just stares at Nalyd awkwardly* Chris: *goes to get security guards* Ravioli: *comes in, whispers to Nalyd* Uh, no offense Nalyd, but... to avoid you, um, dying, do you mind if we do a tag-team fight? Nalyd: I've got this! I do have the... *takes off hoodie* TEN PACK!!! *tries to flex, they hear a snapping sound* Hey, that wasn't my spine this time! It was the floor board! (LOL) *puts hoodie back on because his pale skin is making a glare on the camera, To Xavier* Take.... it.... back.... Xavier: ... Nalyd: *tries to karate chop Xavier* Xavier: *moves to side* Nalyd: *hits hand on table, screams* SON OF A GUN!!!!! Body Guards: *walk in, and drag Xavier and Nalyd out* Niles: This won't end well... Ravioli: *yells to Nalyd* You can do it, Nalyd! Kick his butt! *mutters to self* He's gonna die... Chris: Actually, Nalyd and Xavier are in trouble for starting a physical fight. They could be going home... Ravioli: *under breath* At least he's not dead... *regular volume* Well, in Nalyd's defense, Xavier provoked him. Sunshine: *pulls Shadow figure out of sweatshirt and hugs it XD* Random Lawyer: Nalyd threw the first punch, so both of them may be eliminated. Weird Al: *jumps out of Niles' oat meal bowl* I'm ba- *is shot by tranqualizer dart and dragged away* Han: *pokes head out of Niles' shirt pocket* Psst, Niles. If you don't let them know I'm here, I'll give you a chocolate bar. (XD) Niles: I'm allergic to chocolate. Chris: Okay guys... I have some good news and bad news... Xavier and Nalyd are both coming back to camp. But then they both have to leave. Nalyd: *returns with cast on arm* Xavier: *runs to cabin, gets things, goes directly to boat of losers* Nalyd: Bye everyone... *hugs Ravioli* Don't stop. You can win this, I know it. I'll be rooting and cheering for you back home. *pauses* In retrospect I probably should have thought of an original good-bye... Ravioli: Bye, Nalyd. Can you do me a favor? Use that big cast to chip a couple of Xavier's teeth for me. Sunshine: .....does this mean no alliance? Han: *sees Chris* AW FISHCOOKIES!!!!!! *jumps out of Niles' shirt pocket, runs away, runs into electric fence, is electicuted, gets dragged away by the guys that arrested Weird Al* (LOL) Nalyd: Sorry, Sunshine. Good bye, Ravioli. Win this. Take everyone down. *walks away, gets on separate boat of loses from Xavier* Chris: Okay... no challenge today... just relax for a bit.. Niles:... Well this is awkward... Chris: *gives everyone a Snuggie* Niles: *sarcastic* Yes, Chris. Let's make this more awkward... Chris: *looks at rules more* Oh, hey... Turns out there is no rule about fighting... AWKWARD! Sunshine: *smothered by Snuggie* I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!!!!!! (LOL SNUGGIE FAIL!) Niles: *is wearing Snuggie and is roasting marshmallows, Snuggie catches on fire* WAH! *runs around in circles* Ravioli: *remembers wearing Snuggie to Amy's soccer game, Amy pretending she didn't know her because of it, and Nanny Renrut getting arrested (which has no relation to the Snuggie, but hey! XD)* Heather: Chris, just when you can't get any lamer, you give us snuggies! This is a new low!! Even for you! Kristi: Well, I for one, love snuggies. Thank you Chris!! (Cuddles Snuggie.) Chris: Night everyone. Day Three Chat Niles: *eats oatmeal* Duncan: (Dumps oatmeal on Niles) Archie: Catch Hank! (Throws football) Hank: What!?! (Gets hit by football and falls down) Help! Niles: *to Duncan* naturally, one bully leaves so another must fill his place... Duncan: Thats how it work. Niles: Can't you just leave me to listen to *hold up iPod Shuffle* listen to my opera in peace? Third Challenge Chris: Draw a scene from this season, or last season! Niles: That sounds fun. Matt: Here's mine! Ravioli: ...have I ever mentioned I have no art talent? 'Cause I don't... Niles: Is my head really that big? (LOL, great pic) Chris: Acrobats win. Niles: So who should we vote out?... (Anonymos: NOOO!! I made an entry for Heather!!! I just forgot to upload it... I've been busy lately...) (Nalyd: You can still upload it for fun) Niles: Heather, who should we vote for? (Anonymos: NOOO!!! IT WAS ACTUALLY AN ENTRY FOR KRISTI!!! I was wrong before!! I have brought shame to my ancestors!! Anyway, I guess I could upload it. It's a pic of Xavier with the beaver teeth from the play challenge. Kristi and Ravioli are in it too.) Heather: I say we vote for Matt. Heather: (CONF) He flirts with people out of his league, which is, say, everyone? Sunshine: *tackles Niles* Hey, sneezy nerd, scary lady (XD) wanna vote off Hank with me? Niles: I vote with Heather, crazy fairy. (Is this nickname day? o.O Can I be Boy in Hoodie? LOL) So if heather votes Hank, I vote Hank. Heather: (Yanks Niles next to her by the shirt collar.) He's with me, Sunshine. But... You can join are alliance if you like. Heather: (CONF) So maybe adding Sunshine is a bit of a stretch, but I can use all the votes I can get. Sunshine: Nah, you scare me. *skips away, hits tree* I'm okay! (FAIL XD) Niles: We don't need her, dawg. ... Right? Heather: Of course not. Third Vote (What do you mean this is only the second one?) Niles: *votes Matt* Later, homie... I think I'm getting better at this... Heather: (Votes Matt.) Please, you never had a chance. It was now or later. I picked now. Sunshine: *votes Heather* Scary lady isn't gonna be sending any more of my homies/dawgs/bradas back home! Chris: *starts counting votes, loses counts, re-counts* (LOL, vote people, vote! XD) Heather: Nice, Chris. (Nalyd: Nonny, can you ask Turnertang IRL who he votes for (if you can)) (Anonymos: Yeah, sure. I'll post em.) Hank: (Votes for Matt.) Archie: (Votes for Matt.) Chris: Marshmallows for Sunshine, Niles, Hank, Archie... and..... Heather. Later, Matt. Day 4 Chat Chris: WASSUP??????? (Conf.) Sunshine: This is awful! Jack and Matt, my BDFFL- Best Dude Friends For Life (XD)- are gone!!! Now all I have left are Ravioli and Nalyd, my BSFFL! Best Square Friends For Life! (XD) And Duncan. Duncan... *drools* Wait, what was I talking about? Kristi: Good morning everyone!!! Two Interns: *sneak around* Niles: *sees an intern next to him* Hello... Intern Uno: *puts Niles in a bag and runs away* Niles: *on cell phone* Yes, 911? I'm being stolen!... No I can't speak louder, I'm being stolen! Intern Dos: *puts Ravioli in a bag and runs away* Ravioli: What the- let me go!!!! You can't kidnap me! I have two children, an idiot sister, my boyfriend and a crazy old lady to care for!!! (LOL) Interns: *puts Niles and Ravioli in separate bank vaults* Challenge Four Chris: Ready for the challenge guys? Niles: Hello? Anybody? Ravioli: LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! NOW!!!! I'LL FIND YOU! AND I'LL SIC NANNY RENRUT ON YOU!!!!! Sunshine: OMG IS THE CHALLENGE GONNA INVOLVE HEDGEHOGS??? (At Home) Nanny Renrut: *is arrested* I'LL SUE YOU ALL!! (On island) Chris: Nope, you need to get Niles and Ravioli out of a bank vault! But two of our interns will be shooting paint balls at you! GO! Niles: HELP!!!! I'm too rich to die! Heather: How are we supposed to do this?! I've never even touched a bank vault!! Kristi: Well, this could be fun... Sort of... Coming Ravioli!! (Kicks safe. Grabs foot.) Ow! This might take a while.... Sunshine: I've got it! *runs off* Niles: There isn't much air left! Chris: You put air holes in the safes, right? Chef: I think at least one... Chris: Works for me. Sunshine: *comes back with explosives* Don't ask where I got these. *piles the explosives in front of safe* GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR SNEEZY NERD!!!!! Niles: *curls into fetal position in a corner* (This won't end well... Something tells me we are about to witness bomb fail) Heather: (Takes a few steps away from the safe.) Kristi: They've got explosives!! (Keeps kicking the safe.) Must... Kick... HARDER!!! (Falls over.) This isn't working... Sunshine: *lights explosives and... nothing happens...* Aw, man! They didn't work! *chucks explosives away* Han: *still attempting to sneak into camp, gets hit by explosives, explodes, is dragged away by police (again)* (FAIL!) Sunshine: Hmm... wait, I have another idea! *runs off again* Heather: Oh, no... Kristi: Ravioli, is there any way to get out from the inside? If not... Um... I can keep kicking! Niles: For the lone of opera and expensive food get me out! Heather: Sunshine has an idea!! I'm kind of scared what it is though... We'll see what happens... Ravioli: FIND THE CODE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!! Sunshine: *runs back with Niles's iPod* Niles! Hear this? *plays opera music* Hey, it worked for Owen... with perfume... that smelled like chicken... Kristi: There's a code? Oh, that makes sense... Chris, what's the code? Niles: *starts crying* Don't taunt me! (LOL) (CONF) Chris: I have the combinations... Why don't they ask? Chris: 24-17-03 Kristi: (Writes down the code.) Thank you Chris!! Um... (Stares at the knob.) How do you use this thing? Sunshine: Wait! I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA!!! *runs off again* Niles: HELP ME!!!!!! Heather: Didn't Chris just say the combo? (Puts the combo into the safe and pulls on the door.) The door is stuck!! Kristi: Oh that's how you use it!! (Starts twirling the knob in random directions. Pulls on the door.) It's not working!! I think it's broken! Sunshine: *comes back dragging Shadow the Hedgehog behind her* I'll give you 20 dollars if you use your uber Chaos powers to get sneezy nerd out of that safe thingy. Shadow: No way. Sunshine: And I'll leave you alone for a week. Shadow: ...make it two weeks and you've got a deal. (LOL) Heather: Sunshine, we've lost two challenges in a row, and your ingenious plan is to get a purple HEDGEHOG?!! Sunshine: HE'S NOT PURPLE!!! HE'S BLACK WITH RED BITS!!! And he can explode stuff and teleport stuff and I love him!!! And he loves me, right Shadow??? Shadow: No. Sunshine: SEE??? (FAIL XD) Chris: If the Clowns pull the door open, they win! Heather: (Tugs on the door.) Sunshine, help me open this door!! You can bring the hedgehog!! Sunshine: *tugs on door* SHADII-KUN, HELP!!! Shadow: ...what'd you just call me? Sunshine: JUST HELP! Shadow: *rolls eyes, tugs on door, door starts to open a little* Ravioli: *walks over to her team* Hey, guys. You were taking too long to bust me out, so I just cut a hole in the air vent with my pocketknife and crawled through. (XD) Chris: Acrobats win! Niles: *sigh* So who do we vote off tonight?... Heather: We lost again?! Heather: (CONF) Picking who to vote off tonight was hard, but only because there are too many people to vote for. Duncan and Hank don't do anything, but then again Sunshine is huge pain in the butt. I guess ultimately... I have to vote for... Heather: We're voting for Hank. Niles: That's tight, dawg. Sunshine, wanna vote with us? Heather: Okay, stop doing that! It's not cool! You're better being the... Heather: (CONF) Sneezy nerd... Heather: Sophisticated gentleman that you are. Niles: Why, thank you Heather! I don't know why people so you're mean. Heather: It's a real mystery. (Smirks.) Fourth Vote Niles: *votes Hank* Heather: (Votes for Hank.) You never have done anything, you don't do anything, and you won't do anything after tonight. Bye! (Nalyd: Think you can get Turnertang's votes again?) Duncan: I vote Hank. Hank: I vote Heather. Chris: Hank... Time to go. Day Five Chat Chris: I have a surprise today! Out of Jack, Xavier, Nalyd, Matt, and Hank, those remaining most vote one of them back in! Niles: I vote for Nalyd because it was unfair how he was eliminated. Chris: Would anybody else like to vote? Heather: I honestly don't care. Kristi: Um... I guess Nalyd. Niles: Why not vote with me and Kristi, Heather? Heather: Fine... I vote for Nalyd. Duncan: I guess Nalyd. Archie: Fine, Nalyd. Chris: That's five votes for Nalyd, so he is back! Nalyd: Sup, guys? Thanks for letting me back in! Heather: Which team is he on?! Chris: He'll be joining the Clowns. Nalyd: Aw, man! *looks at the Clowns* I bet we can start winning, right guys? Heather: Don't hold your breath. Fifth Challenge Chris: Today we will be going to the circus tent. Whichever team gets more of their members across the tightrope wins! Nalyd: Chris, where is the safety net? Chris: That what?... The Clowns are up first! Niles: *starts climbing ladder* I don't think I can do this... *starts going across tight rope, slips, tie gets caught on rope, starts sliding across via tie* I'm going to make it! Chris: I guess that counts... Niles: I made it! Nalyd: Heather, you wanna go next? Heather: Fine. (Goes up the ladder. Steps onto the tightrope, and starts walking.) Nalyd, you're going after me! Nalyd: *starts climbing ladder* I'm not going on the rope until you are off. I don't want to accidentally knock you off. Heather: Yeah, you would do that. (Gets to the other side.) Go Nalyd! Now!! Sunshine: I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!!! MEEE!!!!!! *starts climbing ladder* Nalyd: *starts walking across, trips* MY WHOLE LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES!!!!!! *sees everybody he's ever met being arrested and screaming "I'll sue you all!"* I guess I haven't done much... *realizes he didn't fall off* Oh. *falls, lands on ground* My spine!... Really, do I hurt anything other than my spine?... (LOL) Sunshine: *flies over tightrope* WHEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *misses platform on the other side* ...aw pasta. *smacks into tree* (FAIL XD) Chris: I don't know where that tree came from, but Sunshine has failed. Two made it, two failed. Duncan, you gonna go, dude? Heather: Just go, Duncan!! I don't care if your scared or not!! Just go!! We need this point!!! Duncan: Fine. (Starts walking across rope) Are you happy? Heather: No, I won't be happy until we've won the challenge!!! Now move it!! Niles: You can do it Duncan! Duncan: (Finishing walking across the rope) There! Heather: Finally!! Chris: That's three people across for the Clowns! Acrobats, you're up! Niles: Heather, who should we vote off if we lose? Heather: Nalyd or Sunshine. Neither one of them successfully made it across the tightrope. Kristi: Well, I guess if no one else is going... (Starts going up the ladder.) Niles: *to Heather* Well, Nalyd just got back, so I guess we should vote off Sunshine... *to Kristi* You can do it! Nalyd: She's on the other team, dude. Niles: Are you not going to root for Ravioli? Nalyd: Touche. Kristi: (Looks down from the platform.) I- I'm scared... I'm coming down. Niles: You can do it, Kristi! Chris: Nope! No coming down! Either go across or fall! *laughs* I '''love' this game! Kristi: Fine.. (Steps on the wire, it wiggles, and she steps back.) This could be harder then I thought... Niles: Just don't look down! *looks at ground and screams* Ew!! A bug! (LOL) Kristi: Ew! A bug? Where?!! (Frantically looks around and falls off the platform, screaming.) Niles: I've got ya! *out stretches arms to catch her, she crushes him* That will leave a mark... (LOL, and don't worry it isn't a fat joke, Niles' spine just wasn't built to support over ten pounds of weight.) Heather: (Bursts out laughing.) Kristi: Oopsie, sorry... Kristi: (CONF) That was nice of Niles to do that... He hurt himself though... At least it was a nice landing. Ravioli: *stares at random chaos, walks over tightrope easily* I'm surrounded by idiots, as usual... Nalyd: You can do it Ravioli! Heather: Why are you cheering her on?! She's on the other team!! Kristi: 2-4-6-8- Who do we appreciate?! Ravioli!!! Um.. Give me an R!!! (Nobody cheers.) Well, fine! Kristi: (CONF) Well excuse me for being spirited!! Nalyd: She's my girlfriend, that's why. Heather: Oh, please. Not like she actually cares about you, I bet she was just using you. Nalyd: She totally likes me. Remember how crazy she got when we broke up? Heather: Um... No. (I seriously don't... Was it in the first part of this? Maybe I was away when it happened...) I know a little something about using guys, and I'm pretty certain that that's what she's doing. Nalyd: No, she isn't I know she isn't. (Yeah, you were away... Nalyd and Ravioli were at full-on war.) Ravioli: *gets across tightrope to other side* Woohoo... that was stupid. (Ah, the Pasti-Renrut war... good times, good times. XD) Chris: Anybody else on the Acrobats wanna go? Kristi: Come on you guys!! Archie: I'll go! (Starts walking across rope) Chris: *gets bored, shoots Archie with paintball* Archie: Fine! I'll finish! (FInishes walking on the rope) Chris: Tobi, Will, let's go! (This challenge ends at 5:00 eastern time today, tired of waiting. XD) Chris: Okay, too bored of waiting. Acrobats, you did not live up to your name, like when the Clowns lost the clown challenge... o.O Anyway, talk about voting. Nalyd: Way to go, Clowns. Fifth Vote Chris: Come on Acrobats, you know the drill. Kristi: I think I have to vote for... Tobi. Sorry, you didn't do the challenge, and you're kind of creepy. Archie: Sorry, Tobi. Chris: Tobi, time to go! Day 6 Chat Nalyd: Being back is awesome! *to Ravioli* But not as nice as being back with you... Niles: Get a room. *gives Heather a thumbs-up* (CONF) Niles: See? I'm not as weak now! I'm getting better at this whole mean thing... Duncan: (Sarcastically) Nice one. Archie: Heads up Niles! (Throws football) Niles: I'm not falling for that again... *ducks* Nalyd: Ravi, wanna go over to the beach? (Really, where else do these two go? o.O) (LOL) Chris: Challenge time! Sixth Challenge Chris: Okay, today, you will all be drawing yourselves as cave people! Niles: Why would you make us do that? Chris: it was on this really bad sequel to another show I saw once... I dunno, I felt like it! (Nalyd: Whoa, Nonny... great pics...) (Anonymos: For real? I think they stink...) (Nalyd: No, really, major improvement from your past drawings.) (Anonymos: I wasn't even using the computer I typically use for pics... I bet that these would turn out better if I used that one.) (Nalyd: I'm gonna make Niles' pic after I work on TDAmazon) (Anonymos: K, can't wait! I think that the reason that my previous pics turned out so bad was because I mostly just did them for the sake of getting them done... I've been busy!) Chris: Challenge ends TUESDAY!!! Chris: Challenge closed, CLOWNS WIN! (CONF) Nalyd: Awesome! But... what if they vote off Ravioli? Sixth Vote Ravioli: *votes Archie* Kristi: (Votes for Will.) I don't think that you've been an especially active member of this team... Sorry.... Chris: Would Will or Archie like to vote? (Okay, I am picking randomly.... *drops two names into hat IRL, picks one out... Archie. Time to go, bro!) Day 7 Chat Nalyd: Morning Ravioli. Heather: (Rolls eyes.) No 'good morning, Heather?' Nalyd: Last I checked, I'm not dating you. Niles: He's right, Heather... Heather: Oh, excuse me, I forgot about your she-beast of girlfriend. Nalyd: Don't you make fun of her Heather. I can guarantee you'll be going home next if you keep it up! Niles: Heather, he's getting mad... Maybe you should stop... Heather: Maybe I should do a lot of things, but I don't. How can you guarantee that? Let's see who would vote with you... The insane pixie, well, more insane pixie, and... Well, that's it. Unless Duncan voted with you, and we all know that that's not gonna happen. Niles: She's right, Nalyd. Nalyd: Maybe Duncan would vote with me! Niles, how can you be friends with her? She's mean! Niles: She's as nice as Kristi! Nalyd: ... Kristi, come over here for a second, please. Kristi: (Skips over, with her hair full of flowers. A dozen butterflies follow behind her.) Yes? Heather: (CONF) How did he compare me with her?! (CONF) Niles: Heather is always being called mean, but she's nothing but nice to me... Nalyd: Kristi, Niles is convinced Heather is as nice as you... Can you help me out here? (LOL, watch Kristi think Niles is calling her mean. XD) Kristi: (Runs away crying.) Niles, HOW COULD YOU?!!!?? (You were right, XD) Niles: What did I say? *runs after Kristi (with his signature injured-deer run), catches up with her* Kristi, whats wrong? I was just saying Heather was nice? *uses magic psychiatrist powers to determine what Kristi is thinking* No, no! I wasn't calling you mean! You and Heather are both nice! But, Kristi, you are the nicest person I've ever met. Kristi: (Magic psychiatrist powers? Nice...) *Sniffles* Do.. Do you really mean that? Wait, me and Heather are both nice? Kristi: (CONF) I've heard pretty weird things over the course of my life... But that one was really weird!! Niles: Yeah... you're nice, Heather's nice... Nalyd: *glares at Heather* Kristi: Um, Oh... Kay, Niles... Heather: What do you want, Renrut? Niles: Is something wrong, Kristi? Nalyd: I want you out. That's what I'' want. (CONF) Nalyd: Heather might as well go home now, since there is NO way she can win. Kristi: Um, no Niles. Kristi: (CONF) Heather is nice... I didn't think that those two words could be used in the same sentence, unless of course the word isn't is in between. Heather: The feeling is mutual, Nalyd. Heather: (CONF) I must be a better actress than I thought, I'm able to keep Niles thinking I'm nice, and I can still act like a complete jerk to everyone else, no matter how much I want to act like a jerk to Niles. Niles: Okay, just checking. *leaves* Nalyd: Whatever. *leaves Clowns table, sits with Ravioli and Acrobats* Niles: *whispers to Heather* I think Nalyd is defecting to the other team... Heather: Your point? Ravioli: *whispers to Nalyd* What was that all about? Sunshine: *skips in* HEY GUYS!!! *hugs Niles for some reason* Sneezy nerd needs a huuug!!! Heather gets one next! She REEEAAALLLY needs a hug! (XD) Heather: If you so much as lay a finger on me, it will be the last thing you ever do!! (I've been waiting to say that my whole life...) Niles: *screams like Nanny Renrut being arrested* YOU GOT PASTA SAUCE ON MY SHIRT!!!! Nalyd: *whispers to Ravioli* Heather's just being mean. Don't worry, she'll be the next to go. I promise. (SUNSHINE EDITED XD) Sunshine: *hugs Heather anyway* (I LEARNED TO EDIT SECTIONS!!! And the rich text editor works when I do that! XD) Ravioli: ...so what else is new? Heather: SUNSHINE!!! You are SO the next to go!!!!!!! ''Right, Niles? Nalyd: Nothing really... Miss me while I was gone? Niles: *cries* My poor jacket! (After all the grief you've cause you just needed to use a basic editing skill... XD Its okay, very happy you can edit!) And I thought Nalyd was going... Sunshine: WHY ISN'T THE HUG HELPING??? MAYBE I NEED TO HUG HARDER!!!! *hugs Heather hard enough that it's debatable whether it's a hug or a chokehold* Ravioli: Yeah, things just weren't the same... can't say the same for Xavier, though. Heather: (As her face turns blue, she kicks Sunshine off of her.) You're right Niles... Heather: (CONF) Decisions, decisions... On one hand, Sunshine drives me crazy, and so does Nalyd... But, Sunshine does better in challenges, so Nalyd it is. Niles: So who are we voting off? Sunshine, you may wanna let go... Heather's turning blue... Nalyd: I figured. (Poor kid thinks he's a player XD) Chris: Is everyone ready for le challenge? That's French for the challenge. Heather: We're voting out Nalyd, at least Sunshine is a good ally in challenges is. Kristi: You know I am, Chris!! Ravioli: Actually, it's le défi.*is stared at* I took French back in the Land of Ravioli... which is weird, because French doesn't exist there... (XD) Nalyd: That's awkward... Challenge Seven Chris: Today's challenge is for the teams to draw yourself as... A SUPERHERO! (CONF) Nalyd: I am.. NALYD MAN!!!!! Nalyd: *to Heather* Copy cat. Heather: Nalyd, I would never copy off of someone like you. (I started it yesterday morning, then got bored, and then finished it yesterday afternoon.) Nalyd: That could be taken offensively or complimentary, but I'm going to take it complimentary. Thanks. (I know, I wouldn't really accuse you of cheating or copying. The pic looks epic. Heather: How could that be complimentary? (I figured. I just felt like telling the story of Heather's ninja-ness... And thank you, I strive for nothing less than epic-ness.) Chris: Challenge ends in 90 minutes!!! Chris: Only Niles' pic counts. Only super'hero' picture. Acrobats lose YET AGAIN! Seventh Vote Chris: Come on, guys, this one counts. Kristi: I guess it's okay that we lost again... So, um, I vote for Will, sorry. Chris: Will, time to go! Day 8 Chat Chris: Welcome to the merge! Nalyd: Awesome! Niles: Delightful! Kristi: Yay!! Heather: it's about time. Niles: Heather, who should we vote of? Heather: Sunshine, and if she wins invincibility, Nalyd. Niles: Good idea, but I think I have a better one... If Nalyd goes, Ravioli will be ticked off and torture us. Maybe she should go first, then Nalyd. Ravioli gets mad without Nalyd, and Nalyd gets depressed without Ravioli. Heather: Good work, Niles. But remember, that's just a back up for the other pixie. Niles: Okay. I just thought I'd throw it out there. Sunshine: HEY RENNY!!! We should totally have an alliance now! You, me, Ms. Gloom and Doom- Ravioli: I HEARD THAT! Sunshine: ...and... uh... I dunno, some other person. Nalyd: The three of us and Kristi. That will be an awesome alliance. Challenge Eight Chris: Everyone gets to design their own elephant! *gives everyone spray paint, curtains, wigs, etc* Do not worry, the elephants will be cleaned afterward! Ravioli: *leads elephant out of elephant pen, whispers to Kristi* Hey, Kristi, I need to talk with you. Nalyd: Hm... *gets purple and white spray paint* Niles: *sees Nalyd's elephant* Oh dear god... Nalyd: Like it, Ravioli? Guess whose face it on the side! Ravioli: ..... (Conf.) Ravioli: ............. *shakes head* Well, I had to tell him something... Ravioli: ...I'm, uh... speechless. (XD) Sunshine: *gets run over by elephant* This is gonna be harder than I thought... Nalyd: I knew you'd like it! (CONF) Nalyd: *sips from a mug reading "Boyfriend of the Year"* Mm... orange juice... (Yeah, that's all he does in the confessional. Just drinks orange juice... All those other confessionals were CGI, XD) (Conf.) Ravioli: ...I can only imagine what Amy and Elmo are thinking back at home... At Home Amy and Elmo: ... We can only imagine what Mama is thinking on the island... (XD) On the Island: Nalyd; So, Ravi, who are we voting off, tonight? Ravioli: *glances at Heather* Who do you think? Nalyd: Just wanted to make sure. Chris: Challenge ends... WEDNESDAY!!! Nalyd: Ravioli, after Heather goes, we need to vote off Niles, then Duncan, then Sunshine, okay? Kristi: Yeah, Ravioli? Ravioli: *takes Kristi away from the others* Nalyd, Sunshine and I are forming an alliance, and we want you to be a part of it. Kristi: Sure! That sounds fun! Thank you! Ravioli: Cool. Tonight, we vote out Heather. *goes to paint an elephant* Kristi: Okay! Nalyd: *whispers to Ravioli* Is she with us? Ravioli: *whispers back* Yup. Our only problem might be convincing her to vote out Niles... Nalyd: *whispers* Don't you worry about that. (CONF) Niles: I'm not worried... Niles: Hey Kristi? Wanna be in an alliance with Heather and me? Sunshine: *is run over by elephant, again* ...pain... (XD) Niles: *looks at Sunshine in shame* (LOL) Kristi: I'm very sorry, Niles, but I already joined one with Ravioli, Nalyd and Sunshine. Sunshine: *gets up, accidentally hits button that opens the elephant pen, all the elephants charge out and run her over* MEDIC!!!!! (EPIC FAIL XD) Niles: Oh... I understand... *sniffle* Medic Uno: *looks at Sunshine* Should we bother? Medic Dos: Nah. Let's go get real names! Kristi: What? Oh, no, sorry, uh... I guess I could be in your alliance! Kristi: (CONF) That was the worst thing I could have said at the worst possible time... Ravioli: *happens to walk by just as she says that, eyes bug out* (Conf.) Ravioli: That was the worst thing she could have said at the worst possible time. (Conf.) Sunshine: *crawls into confessional* I'm just gonna hide in here until my bones knit... (XD) (CONF) Nalyd: *drinks from the mug of "Best Boyfriend Ever"* Niles: So are you quitting the other alliance? (Conf.) Ravioli: She better not quit, that little traitor... (Conf.) Sunshine: I think my spine just poked me... (LOL, she probably needs medical attention, but in true Nalyd Renrut camp spirit, she will be ignored until she sues/drops out. XD) (CONF) Nalyd: *sits in the confessional with that look that makes you want to ask him what time it is, but you know he'll spit coffee on you if you do* (G2G) Kristi: Er, um... I don't know, Niles... (CONF) Duncan: I can't believe Kirsti joined two alliances! Big mistake. Niles: Okay, but when it comes time to vote I just hope you remember who your real friends are... Kristi: Okay... (Conf.) Ravioli: Am I worried about Kristi? No! She'll join Nalyd and I if she knows what's good for her. You'll see. (Conf.) Sunshine: *elephant runs over confessional, crushing her* OW MY RIBCAGE!!!!! (XD) Niles: *mysteriously disappears* Nalyd: *sees Ravioli has that angry/worried look on her face* Whats up, Ravi? Ravioli: Kristi's what's up. Niles asked her to join his alliance, and she agreed!!! Sunshine: *from crushed remains of confessional* ...pain... someone? Anyone? Help??? Nalyd: *to Ravioli* hose two snakes... *to Sunshine* So tempting... Promise not to tell anybody what happened to me at that petting zoo? (Remember? And in the end I sued everyone... XD RANDOM) Sunshine: Umm... what if I already posted videos of it online? (XD) Nalyd: *remembers watching Amy and Elmo watching "Boy Gets Attacked by Petting Zoo Animals, Ashamed Girlfriend Watches on in Shame"* NO!!!!!! (XD) Now I refuse to help you! Chris: The challenge is over! Nalyd wins immunity! Nalyd: Sweet! *gathers Ravioli and Sunshine* So is Kristi still with us? And who are we voting for? (Anonymos: NOOOO!!! I made an entry!! Why does this always happen to me?!! I was gonna post it when I got back from school, then I got back, and it was over!!) (Nalyd: Sorry dude... You can still upload it so we can all see it...) (Anonymos: It's fine... I won't though!! You don't gets ta see meh elephant!!! So there!! :P) (Nalyd: Okay.) Niles: Heather, who are we voting for? Sunshine: *drags self over to Nalyd* VOTE ME OUT, GUYS!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! MY SPINE JUST BIT ME AND I CAN'T FEEL MY ARMS!!! (Watch her be ignored XD) Nalyd: Sunshine, we would, but we need your vote... Just vote with us, and you can quit tomorrow... Ravi, who is going? Heather? Ravioli: Definately. Then, if Kristi doesn't smarten up and come back to us, we vote her out next. Sunshine: I'm just gonna lie here on the ground in pain then... who knew elephants could cause so much pain??? (XD) Heather: Ravioli. The pixie won't be a threat with her broken bones, and Nalyd is invincible. Nalyd: *whispers* Kristi, don't vote with Niles. He called you fat. (CONF) Nalyd: Yeah, that was harsh... But I needed to lie to get her to vote with us! Eighth Vote Nalyd: *votes for Heather* Niles: *votes for Ravioli* Ravioli: *votes for Heather* Sunshine: *votes for herself* I CAN'T STAND THE PAIN!!! Either Chris is gonna get me medical attention, or I'll sue. *pause* OMG I SOUND LIKE COURTNEY!!!!!!! (XD) Heather: (Votes for Ravioli.) Kristi: I can't believe it's come to this, but it has... I can only think of one thing that won't betray any friends... (Votes for herself.) Duncan: (Votes for Heather) Chris: *counts votes* 3 votes for Heather, 2 for Ravioli, 1 for Sunshine and 1 for Kristi. Heather! Time to go! Heather: WHAT?!!! NOO!!! I will have my revenge!!! I'll sue!! Yeah, that's it, I'll sue!!!! How do ya like that, Chris?!! (Gets dragged away.) I'll have my revenge!!!! Day 9 Chat (CONF) Nalyd: *drinks orange juice* Ravioli: *walks into mess hall* Sunshine wouldn't get out of bed... kept complaining about her ribcage... *shrugs* (XD) Kristi: (CONF) After voting for myself last night, I realized that I might've just been overreacting... Maybe I'll join Ravioli, or Niles... Or Ravioli, or Niles, or Ravioli.... I can't decide... (Conf.) Ravioli: I know Kristi will make the right decision... WHICH IS ME! DUH! (XD) Kristi: (CONF) I have a strange feeling that by choosing Ravioli's side I will be making the right decision... (XD) Nalyd: Should we go check on Sunshine? *takes a sip of orange juice from Best Boyfriend ever cup (that he bought himself XD)* Kristi: I think that that would be the right thing to do! (Oh, I was wondering where that came from... I thought that Ravioli might've bought, but then I was like, nah!) Nalyd: *stands up to go look for Sunshine* Ravi, you wanna come? Ravioli: Nalyd, this is my twin sister we're talking about... of course not. (XD) Nalyd: *rolls eyes, drags Ravioli to cabin, walks into cabin* Hey Sunshine... you okay?... Niles: *sneaks into mess hall* (CONF) Niles: Heather gave me an important task to do when she left! Sunshine: ...I can't feel my arms... (XD) Nalyd: Don't worry, they are still there... Chris: *enters room* Sunshine... do you want to leave the game? *dramatic music plays* Niles: *puts a note in Ravioli's usual seat in the mess hall* (CONF) Niles: It wasn't very ethical, but Heather promised this would make me cool! Sunshine: That depends... if I stay, are you gonna get me medical attention, or just watch me writhe in pain? Ravioli: Depends on who you're asking. Me, I'd watch you writhe in pain. (XD, what a good sister) Chris: For medical attention we have... a Hello-Kitty band-aid! Duncan: (Sees Niles putting letter down) What's up nerd? Niles: *screams and faints like Duncan when Courtney returns to TDA* (CONF) Niles; He scared me! Niles: *gets up* Um... nothing... Sunshine: THEN I'LL STAY! Hello Kitty is magical!!! I named my stuffed kitty, Molly, after her! (LOL, Hello Kitty=Molly? FAIL XD) Ravioli: ...can I go now...? Chris: *gives Sunsine band-aid, leaves* Nalyd: Sure, Ravi. *leaves* Chris: Everyone! Gather around! Kristi: (Skips over to Chris.) Yeah? Ravioli: *goes in the opposite direction of Chris* (XD) Sunshine: *limps over* I'm sure- ow- this band-aid- ow- will work- ow- soon! Ow. Ravioli: *goes into hall, sees note* What's this doing in my seat??? Chris: *holds up a dinosaur tooth with a string around it* Do you know what this is? Nalyd: Something that fell out of your mouth today... Chris: No! This is the immunity necklace! It's very important! The winner of this challenge gets to keep this epic necklace! It only makes you safe tonight though. And the winner, gets the ONLY vote tonight! Nalyd: *le gasp* (XD) Kristi: (Eyes widen.) So what do we have to do to get it? Ravioli: *comes back with note in pocket* Yo, Chris, what's with the pathetic attempt at a cool necklace? Sunshine: It's an immunity necklace that gives you invincibility AND the night's only vote! Ravioli: Oh... well then, in that case it's only a somewhat pathetic attempt at a cool necklace. (XD) Chris: You win the challenge, Kristi! Ninth Challenge Chris: Today, you must play chicken! But instead of standing on people, you'll stand on elephants. Knock off the other people and you win! *interns get everyone onto an elephant* GO!!! Nalyd: CHARGE! *elephant stays there* Please? *elephant tackles Duncan's elephant* Niles: How does this work? Kristi: Is there, like an instruction manual? Ravioli: *rams her elephant into Nile's elephant* Like that, nerd. Sunshine: *falls off elephant, elephant runs her over* FAIL!!! (XD) (Conf.) Sunshine: When that happened, I kind of got the feeling elephants don't like me... but then I was like, nah! (XD) Niles: *flies off elephant, colliding with Duncan* Chris: Sunshine, Niles, and Duncan are out of this challenge! Nalyd: Go, Elephant, go! *elephant runs into Kristi's elephant* Kristi: Oh, no you di'int! (Waves fingers.) Fight my elephant!! (Elephant yawns.) Come on!! Please? (Glares at the elephant. The elephant shrugs and fights back.) Nalyd: *jumps onto Kristi's elephant and tries to push her off* Chris: *looks through rule book* I don't see anything wrong with that. Ravioli: *also runs into Kristi's elephant, impact causes her to fly off the elephant and onto Nalyd's elephant* Wow, that was lucky... *sees her elephant run over Sunshine* ...except for my sister... (Conf.) Sunshine: WWWWHHHHYYYY??????? (XD) Niles: Sunshine, is your arm supposed to bend like that? Nalyd: Ravi! Jump over here and help me! Kristi: Hey, get you're own elephant!! (Kicks Nalyd repeatedly in the crotch.) Kristi: (CONF) I know that this kind of thing isn't like me, but sometimes competition brings out the worst in me... I also want that necklace. Sunshine needs proper medical attention. It's for her own good if I win. Also, that necklace is totally cute! Ravioli: *shrugs, jumps onto Kristi's elephant, Nalyd's elephant runs off and runs over Sunshine* (XD) Kristi: Ravioli, can you help me knock your boyfriend off of this elephant? Kristi: (CONF) Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say... Nalyd: Can't... even... bend... over... Cause I'm too lazy. *falls off* Kristi: Oh, sorry, Nalyd!! (Looks to Ravioli.) Please forgive me! (Attempts to push her, but falls off the elephant, grabs the tail.) I need practice... (CONF) Nalyd: *holding a huge bag of ice, talks with high pitched voice* Not cool, Kristi! Not cool! (LOL) Ravioli:*stares at Kristi, dramatic music plays* (Conf.)Ravioli: Well,I was totally ready to toss her off that elephant and win, but... I couldn't. I mean, Kristi's just so... Kristi... besides, I still owed her for the "nice" lessons last season. Ravioli: *looks like she's about to step on Kristi's hand, "accidentally" misses and falls off the elephant* Chris: Kristi wins! Nalyd: *high pitched voice like the time his Darth Vader helmet malfunctioned* Ravi, why didn't you beat her? She was hanging on by an elephant tail. Chris: *gives Kristi necklace* Well done. Niles: Kristi, could I see you for a minute? Kristi: (Jumps down from elephant tail.) Sure. (Walks over.) Ravioli: I slipped, okay? Nalyd: *looks at her in disbelief* If you say so... Niles: I think you have three logical people to vote out. Ravioli and Nalyd are hardcore in challenges, and Sunshine is about a butterfly landing on her shoulder away from dying... Sunshine: *butterfly lands on her shoulder* OW MY SPINE!!! *Kristi's elephant runs her over* WWWWHHHHHYYYYY????? (XD) Kristi: (CONF) Niles makes a good point, but... I'm just not sure... Ninth Vote Chris: Kristi! Cast your vote! *lots of dramatic music* Kristi: This was the hardest decision that I've made in the entire place... I've decided to listen to Niles....... So, I'm sorry........... Nalyd. Nalyd: *stands up* You've dug your own grave, Kristi. *turns to Ravioli* Bye Ravioli... At least this time I'm going fair and square. *smiles* Win this. Ravioli: *hugs Nalyd* See you. *glares at Kristi, makes finger-across-throat motion* Niles: Don't pay her any mind Kristi. You did what you had to do. Nalyd: *gets on boat of losers, does that cool finger pointy thing Trent did in TDI when he got eliminated* Day 10 Chat Chris: *enters with two large cardboard boxes* Sunshine: *still in bed* I think I'm dying... (XD) Ravioli: *sees Chris with cardboard boxes* ...do I WANT to know? Chris: You guys can know in a couple minutes... But first! The final five! Will! Vote back in ANOTHER player! Niles: I vote for Heather! I miss her... (LOL, poor kid XD) Ravioli: Nalyd, for obvious reasons. *glares at Kristi* Sunshine: *shouts from cabin* Jack!!! He was my dawg! My homie! My brada! My- Ravioli: WE GET IT!!!!! Kristi: Um... Heather... Kristi: (CONF) I've decided that I need protection from Ravioli. I've thought this through. Now that I'm with Niles, then three of us will be together! No matter how much I hate her... Also, Heather will be voted out before I do! I'm so smart. Kristi: Um, Ravioli... Can I talk to you? Chris: Duncan needs to vote. (Nonny, can you get Turnertang's vote?) (Anonymos: Er... He just left for soccer practice... I can predict though... Okay, I can't...) (Nalyd: Okay.) Chris: Here she comes... the queen of mean! HEATHER is back! Niles: Yay! Chris: And! Due to two successful lawsuits... Weird Al and Han have returned! Niles: No... Weird Al: *bursts out of box* Hey!! (Han's ba-ack! XD) Han: *bursts out of Chris's pocket (XD)* YOOOO!!!!!!!! *does the Duncan* Ravioli: *shields eyes* (XD) Weird Al: I be the new host! Chris: That wasn't part of the deal.. Weird Al: *put Chris on boat of losers* (CONF) Niles: I bet Ravioli regrets letting Kristi win now! Everyone except Han and Sunshine is allied against Ravioli. (Conf.) Han: *continues doing the Duncan* (XD) Niles: Hey, Han, wanna join my alliance? We're voting off Ravioli, the downer, and Sunshine, who is almost dead... If you join, we'll vote off Sunshine and you can have Duncan *slow motion* all to yourself. Heather: I'm glad that you came to your senses and voted me back in. (Looks at Han and Weird Al.) What are they doing here?! Weird Al: *raps* I sued this reality show! Cause they took away all my credibility as a human being! YEAH!!!!!!! Han: I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!!!!! *to Heather* Hey, Heather. *to Niles* YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!!!! (XD) Niles: No I didn't... (LOL) Heather: Han, would you join if we got... Duncan to join? Niles: Come on, Han... you know you want to... Han: I'LL NEVER JOIN THE DARK SIDE!!!!!! *runs in circles screaming* (XD, Han...) Ravioli: *walks over, sees Han, walks away* (XD) Duncan: Whats going on? Han: DUNCAN!!!!!! *tacklehugs* Sunshine: *from cabin* NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY DUNCAN!!!!!!!!!!! *crash* OW MY RIBCAGE!!!!! (XD) Tenth Challenge Chris: This week, everyone must draw a TDI character as another cartoon character, not in TDI! Niles: Sounds delightful. Weird Al: *launches Chris out of a cannon* I am host now! DO THE CHALLENGE!!!!!! Sunshine: *from cabin* Here's mine! Ravioli: Sunshine, you idiot, Amy wasn't in a cartoon... Sunshine: YEAH SHE WAS! *thud* OW MY RIBCAGE! ...AGAIN! (XD) Han: ADVENTURE!!!!! (XD) Chris: Han wins *mysterious flapjack voice* Immunity! Niles: *looks around with that look on his face that means "Who am I voting for?"* Kristi: Niles, we need to talk. Heather: Niles, we're voting for Ravioli. Niles: Okay, Heather. *goes with Kristi* Yes? Kristi: Listen, Niles... I'm sorry, and this... This isn't easy for me to do... But, I'm afraid that now I want to side with Ravioli... She needs a friend, and I always try to do the right thing... I'm sorry, Niles... I hope we can still be friends... Niles: I understand. (CONF) Niles: She's probably gonna vote me off now! Tenth Vote Niles: *votes Ravioli* Ravioli and Nalyd sitting in Playa des Losers... C-R-Y-I-N-G A-B-O-U-T N-O-T W-I-N-N-I-N-G. *realize that doesn't rhyme* I'm far too successful to feel awkward. Kristi: (Votes for Duncan.) I'm truly sorry, but you're barely here. Heather: (Votes for Ravioli.) Au revouir! Sunshine: *votes for herself* If I'm here much longer, I'm going to be Sunshine the Dead Pixie... I asked Ravi and Han to vote me off, too. I'm leaving tonight. Ravioli: *votes for Sunshine* Avoid elephants in the future... Han: *votes Sunshine* Bye, my insane, Duncan loving, pixie, horrendously injured friend! Chris: Sunshine! Time to go home! Day 11 Chat (CONF) Niles: I don't know how Ravioli is still here... either way, I'm sure Heather can think of a way to make her go home! Han: *runs into mess hall, jumps and slides over table, whacking food into everyone's faces* YYYOOOOOOO!!!!! *dead silence* Ravioli: ..... *wipes pancakes off face* (XD) Heather: Augh! HAN!! You got milk on my head!! AGAIN!!! Kristi: Ravioli, can we talk? Niles: Gah! Syrup will NEVER come out of this suit! I'm so mad... I'MA FIRIN' MAH LAZAR!!!!!! (FAIL) Han: *sees white stuff crawling over Heather's forehead* OH MY SOCKS!!!! (XD) Ravioli: *stares at white stuff* O___O;; *to Kristi* Sure. *leaves mess hall with Kristi, glares at her* This better be good, Kristi... (CONF) Niles: I don't get how Kristi still wants to be allied with Ravioli... Kristi eliminated her boyfriend and left her alliance. This is gonna be funny... Kristi: Ravioli... I've done a lot of thinking... And I want to be allied with you... I swear, if an opportunity comes up to vote someone back in, I would vote for Nalyd! I promise! I just want to do the right thing! I'm so sorry!!! (Starts crying.) Duncan: (Eats breakfast) This is horrible food! Niles: Then don't eat it... Duncan: Fine. (Dumps breakfast on Niles) Niles: ... Savage. Duncan: What did you say?!? Heather: You guys know that you're the last two guys left in the competition right? You shouldn't get mad at one another... In fact... You should ally with one another. Niles: No way. Heather: Excuse me? Niles: I hate him! Heather: So? Do as I say! Niles: How about you just get him to vote with us? Why would you want me out of your alliance? Heather: I could do that. DUNCAN!!! (When did I say I wanted Niles out of her alliance? O.O) (Nalyd: It just seemed implied since you wanted him to ally with Duncan.) (CONF) Niles: So...Once Duncan's gone, I'll be stuck on an island with two cool girls! Heather and Kristi! (LOL) Chris: Sup, final six? Han: *looks up* Um... the ceiling... some light fixtures... that intern I duct-taped up there last season... wow, you're still there, Paul??? (XD) Ravioli: *glares at Kristi* Fine. You're in the alliance. But don't think I'm going to forgive you for what you did. Niles: *goes into cabin and starts sanitizing everything* Han: *shoots a spitball at Paul* (XD) Niles: *goes to mess hall* Hey, Paul! Remember me? I was taped up there before you! *Paul spits on Niles, Niles screams like a girl* Duncan: Whats up Heather? Heather: Duncan, I want you allied with me and Niles. And if you say no, look at who you could be allied with. There's the goth pixie, the overly nice girl, and Han. Han: *appears randomly* Did someone call THE HANSTER??? (LOL, not hamster, Hanster! XD) Heather: Uh... No... You can go now, Han. Han: Okay. *throws pancakes at Paul* (XD) Ravioli: *walks in, stares at Paul, walks back out* Duncan: You got a deal, Heather. (CONF) Niles: We've got Duncan, Heather, and my vote tonight, so we need one more... Niles: *whispers* Han! We need you to vote out Ravioli! I have two dogs named Steve. There is three of us. *realizes that was completely random* Will you vote with us? (Super Hero-ld win! XD) Challenge Eleven Weird Al: Okay, everyone! Ready for today's challenge? Han: YEAH!!!!! Ravioli: Probably not, but I'm guessing you'll go ahead anyways... Weird Al: Today you have to write a poem about this camp! Niles: Here is my haiku: This camp is quite sad Each night one of us must leave Alliances help. Weird Al: Well that stinks... Han: The money we fight for is silver and... uh... dang it, nothing rhymes with silver!!! (XD) Ravioli: ...why would a billion dollars be in coins? Han: Good point... Oh, okay, I've got one!!! There once was a psycho named Han, Who lived in her own strange land, She sued this dumb show, And what do you know, She's back entertaining her fans! *bows, awaits applause* (XD) Kristi: One of us goes home Betrayal is eminent We will trust no more Ravioli: Why did I sign up For this stupid TV show At least there's money (XD) Weird Al: Come on, Duncan and Heather! Heather: You're all going to lose You all know I'm going to win Why did you come here? Duncan: A place with strange things There's a nerd, psycho, and pixie All I want is cash Weird Al: I was hoping for poems about me... Oh well, Han wins! Niles: Heather who should we vote off? Ravioli: SERIOUSLY??? Han won AGAIN??? Han: *does the Duncan* (XD) Weird Al: *points to fine print and reads it* "Han will receive invincibility until she's eliminated." This girl knows how to sue! Han: Actually, I have no idea how to sue. I just hired some chick named Courtney to do it for me. (XD) Ravioli: ..... *facepalm* Heather: Chris, that isn't fair! Han can't win until she's eliminated. Then she doesn't get eliminated! And Niles, tonight we vote for Ravioli. Kristi: Ravioli, who should we vote out? I think Heather. She's the ringleader of her alliance. It makes sense. Ravioli: Definately. Niles can't do anything without her, Niles has practically no strengths so he's not a threat, and if we vote out Duncan, Han probably won't stick with the alliance. Tonight, Heather goes. Kristi: I think we need *sigh* Han on our side if we can take her down. Ravioli: She's with us. Trust me. She's still convinced that Heather is Darth Vader... Kristi: Darth Vader? That seems like a bit much... Eleventh Vote Niles: *votes for Ravioli* Ravioli and Nalyd sitting at Playa des Losers.... I said this yesterday, whatever. Kristi: (Votes for Heather.) Bye! Heather: (Votes for Ravioli.) You've far overstayed your welcome. Ravioli: *votes for Heather* You've far overstayed your welcome. (And they don't get along? XD) Han: *votes for Heather* FINALLY, I CAN AVENGE MY FATHER!!! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Duncan: (Votes Ravioli) Just doing this for the alliance. Chris: *counts votes* It's a tie! *GASP* I counted up all past votes and... Heather got more than Ravioli! Heather, time to go! Niles: *slow-mo* NO!!!!! *normal* Bye, Heather! Thanks for everything! Heather: WHAT?!! NO!!! I will return!! AGAIN!!! (Gets dragged down the dock.) I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE, RAVIOLI!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! I WILL RETURN!!! Day 12 Chat Weird Al: Hey hey, kids! Will be chilling With y'all, I gotta go some where! Niles: Okay. Kristi: Huh? Niles: I fear he may be visiting the losers... I mean this IS the final five... Han: Final five? No, wait... *counts everyone* YOU'RE WRONG! THERE'S ONLY FOUR!!! Ravioli: You forgot yourself... Han: Oh. (XD) Niles: *remember when James did that* Ah, memories... Kristi: They're probably going to vote me off! (Sniffles.) Niles: No, probably Ravioli. Kristi: Why would they do that? Ravioli is a perfectly nice person! Niles:... *montage of all the mean things Ravioli has done* I just have a feeling they will... Ravioli: If they know what's good for them, they WON'T say my name. *goes up to camera* YOU HEAR THAT, LOSERS??? IF ANY OF YOU VOTE ME OFF, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, AND-- *cuts off, goes to Han's confessional* (Conf.) Han: Am I worried? Nah. If they vote me off, they're stuck with me until the game's over! (XD Niles: I am so glad I'm not a loser voting her off... Weird Al: *grabs Ravioli, pulls her onto boat of losers* Chris: Weird.... Niles: Yes! Kristi: Sorry, Ravioli... Playa des Losers Weird Al: Hola, losers! Nalyd: I resent that... Heather: I am not a loser! You'll see! I'll return to this game!! And I will win! Xavier: Get over it. Nalyd: I'm with Xavier on this one. Weird Al: Sup guys! Xavier: ... I blame Ravioli for getting me here... Nalyd: I blame Kristi! She voted me off then allied with Heather. Xavier: But Ravioli threw the challenge and Kristi got the vote. It's Ravioli's fault. Nalyd: *just glares at him* Sunshine: *is in full body cast, says something muffled* (XD) Nalyd: My thoughts exactly Sunshine. Xavier: Renrut, you're just peeved you're the girl in you reality show relationship. Nalyd: What? Xavier: The girl always goes first in a relationship. Nalyd: Not Gwen and Trent! Xavier: *sarcastic* Trent was so manly... Nalyd: *pushes Xavier into pool* Heather: I will not get over it until I'm allowed to return!! I'll sue!! It worked for Han!! I'm calling my lawyer! (Calls, gets put on hold.) Ugh... Weird Al: Guess what losers? Nalyd: I resent that! Weird Al: You are voting one of the final five off! Nalyd: I am voting for Kristi for being a traitor. Xavier: I'm voting for Ravioli because it will cost her a million bucks. Sunshine: *says something muffled, gets annoyed, grabs laptop and types "I'm voting for Duncan, so I can have him here with me"* Heather: I'm voting for Ravioli, who should've gone back when I was on the island! It should be her here! Not me!! (Continues grumbling at her cell phone.) Xavier:You're here, you lost, get over it! *gets out of pool* Nalyd: Heather, you lost twice. Heather: Third time's the charm!! Have you ever heard that before?! Well, it doesn't matter whether you have or haven't, CAUSE IT'S TRUE!!! Weird Al: *sprays all the losers who haven't voted with a hose Matt: I vote Ravioli! Uh...Just 'cause I want her here! *Pushes Tobi in hot tub for no reason.* Tobi: *Growls* Matt: He said Ravioli. Tobi: Mm! mm! *Shakes head* Nu Uh! Nu Uh! Matt: *Pushes Tobi back in hot tub* Yes. Hank: I vote Han. She scares me. Archie: I vote Ravioli. Weird Al: *drops Ravioli here* Xavier: Ha ha! Heather: (Brushes hair out of her eyes.) Well, it's about time. Nalyd: Hi, Ravi! *trips and falls into pool* No! My hooide is dry clean only! Day 13 Chat (CONF) Niles: All the alliances are sort of broken up now because we don't have anymore members... Han: WHOOT! FINAL THREE!!!! Wait... *remembers to count herself* Never mind, final four. (XD) Kristi: (CONF) Gosh, no more alliances! It's like the final four from TDI!! Niles is Owen, Han is Heather, I'm Gwen, and Duncan is... Well, Duncan... Every man, girl and Han for themselves!! Oy vey! (Yep, she's Jewish! XD) Niles: Kristi, with Ravioli gone the two of us can vote together and be the final two! What do you say? (Niles is Owen? XD) Han: DO WE GET PANCAKES??? (LOL, I had to say it... XD) Kristi: I guess so... (Well, Duncan couldn't be Owen, now could he? XD) Han: PANCAKES!!!!! (Han could be Owen, LOL XD) Niles: That's great Kristi. And you and I will be the final two. (I agree with Han, I was gonna say that. XD) (Conf.) Han: Wow, final four! This is the farthest I've ever gotten in a reality show! Suing ROCKS!!! (XD) Weird Al: *drops Han's lawsuit in fire* Oops... Its now, null and void! Kristi: Is Han out, then? (Yeah, that makes more sense... From now on Niles is Heather!! XD) Weird Al: She's still in, but there are no invincibility guarantees. Han: *gets bored, burns Al's lawsuit* (XD, indirect accidental revenge!) Kristi: Oh... (Challenge soon?) Weird Al: NOOOO!!!!!!!!! (As soon as I think of it! XD) (Anonymos: I remember in your fourth camp, when you said that, then the tribesperson showed up, and Heather kicked him in the crotch, and won invincibility! Ah, memories... XD) Tribesman: Ooga, ooga, booga! Niles: WAH!!!!! *runs away* Kristi: AIIEEEE!!! (Runs.) (Really, Nalyd?) Tribesman: *captures Duncan* (CONF) Niles: I know that the chivalrous thing to do is save Han and Kristi. Niles: *pushs Han into Tribesman* (LOL, yes, Nonny. XD) Duncan: (Kicks tribesman in the crotch) Tribesman: I knew you'd do that, so I was wearing a cup! HA HA HA!!!!! (LOL) Other tribesman: *hits Duncan with a knockout dart* Duncan: So not cool! (Falls over) Kristi: (Is under a table.) Kristi: (CONF) In retrospect, I probably should've left the room, rather than hiding under a table... Third tribesman: *ties Kristi to table* Niles: *finds Weird Al's segway, starts riding it* Tribesman: He's getting away a 0.2 MPH!!! Kristi: Well, I should've seen that coming... (Struggles with the ropes.) Han: *stares at chaos happening* ...well, I guess it's all up to... THE HANSTER!!!! *grabs Niles from segway, uses him to knock out a tribesman, steals tribesman's spear, runs in circles doing the victory screech from SpongeBob* (LOL, this is fun. XD) Tribesman: Ouch! *takes off mask, is just an intern* Not cool, Han! Not cool! Weird Al: Han, wins immunity! Niles Again????????????? *to Kristi* Who's going tonight? Han: WHOOT!!! *does the Duncan, causing the glass on a camera lens to shatter* (XD) Niles: Hold on, Kristi. *has an idea, goes to Han* Han, wanna vote off Kristi with me? She's a huge threat and she secretly is dating Duncan. If you vote her our, Duncan in yours. Han: *eyes glow* Deal. THEN DUNKY AND I CAN BE FINAL TWO!!! (XD) Niles: Awesome. *goes to Duncan* Duncan, you are mean and nasty! I dare you to vote me off! *stomps on Duncan's foot, runs away* Kristi, vote for Duncan. If you do, we'll be final two. Thirteenth Vote Niles: *votes for Duncan* Han: *votes for Kristi* MEH DUNKY!!! MEH!!! *foams at mouth* (XD) Kristi: (Votes for Duncan.) Sorry it had to go this way. (Nalyd: At 12:00 eastern (50 minutes) the vote closes, unless Duncan votes before that) Duncan: (Votes Kristi) Weird Al: It's a tie! Both have gotten two past votes... Seriously... Anybody want to change their vote. Niles: *puts ice cubes down Duncan's shirt* Wanna vote for me now, Duncan? Han: *glares at Kristi for several minutes* (XD) Kristi: (Sighs.) I guess I will... I'm voting myself out. I think that since I've betrayed all of my friends, I really don't deserve to win. Bye, everyone! Duncan: Guess what Niles. (Takes a tray of ice cubes and puts it down Niles pants) Niles: Kristi, don't go! Huge bodyguards: *drags Kristi down dock of shame* Niles: I'll miss you! Han: I won't! (XD) Day 14 Chat Niles: Han, since I helped you out last night, will you bring me to the final two? Han: *putting ketchup and mustard on her pancakes* Nope! Niles: Ah. Well, I guess then I won't be able to tell you what I found out last night... Han: Okay! *swings lightsaber around* (Fail XD) (CONF) Niles: I need to think of some way to get to the final two! Come on... Heather must have taught me something... Niles: *starts crying* (Fail indeed XD) Han: *notices, laughs at him* (More fail XD) Niles: ... I wouldn't be laughing Han. I'm not the one who's being cheated on... (LOL, If this doesn't work I will give up and let you pick Duncan to be final two XD) Han: *cocks head stupidly* Say wha? Niles: Well, I shouldn't tell you this... but... Duncan doesn't like you... And he's using you to get ahead in the game. He confided in the guys' last week that he really can't stand you... Your music stinks.... And... That's all I can remember Heather- I mean Duncan - tell me... But, hey, why not take him to the final two anyway... (Niles is secretly evil! Heather must be so proud XD) Han: *long pause* ...Oh, I guess I didn't tell you! I'm over Duncan. I got a boyfriend!!! (LOL EPIC FAIL XD) Niles: *shouts* Then why won't you take me to final two????? Han: *goes into Star Wars mode* YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!! (CONF) Niles: If you can't beat them, join them! Niles: No... I am your father! (LOL) Han: *drops to knees* NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (XD) Niles: Join me my son- er, daughter... and together we can be final two as father and daughter! Han: NEVER!!! Niles: I'll get you a snow cone. Han: A cherry snow cone? Niles: Is that your favorite flavor? Han: NO!!! I HATE CHERRY SNOW CONES!!! (XD) Niles: What is your favorite snow cone? Han: I HATE SNOW CONES!!!!! (XD, Han loves making things difficult...) Niles: I figured... What do you want????? Han: Umm... lemme think... I know! If you get me into the final two with Dunky, I'll bring you to the final two! (Han logic. You just can't beat it. XD)